


The Oldest Stories

by ava_allen2589



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Dark Past, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Multi, Past Violence, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_allen2589/pseuds/ava_allen2589
Summary: Perseus Jackson was an old prince of Ancient Greece, until he ran away from his kingdom with Annabeth Chase - a daughter of Athena. In stories, he is written as a great, good-natured prince who wished to treat everyone fairly. Why he ran, nobody knew. All they knew, was that his story ended in Tartarus with that same daughter of Athena.  Rumors spoke of him being the son of Poseidon - the sea god - though he was never claimed. His pages in those stories have faded, but a great question still arose from the ashes:What happened to Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson?Somewhere, in Long Island, New York, that same question would be answered very soon.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is story unrelated to almost every single historical aspect of ancient Greece; it's just a fun story that's been swimming around in my head for a while. I hope you guys like it!! :)
> 
> I'll try to update every Sunday/Thursday

Preview:

The regular lifeguards at North Carolina Beach had no doubt seen quite the interesting things in their lifetime, but nothing could’ve topped the time one guy saw two strangers emerging from the water. It was a dark, cloudy Wednesday, when Jeremy Quintsbert was closing up the beach. Everyone else had left in the early morning due to the muddy weather, but he had too stay till noon before he could close up the shore. 

Jeremy was just walking along the edge of the shoreline, when an old plastic water bottle washed up. Jeremy sighed, and picked it up. He wished he could stay there forever, underneath the stars, but his wife Erica was waiting for him at home. A swift wind picked up, and suddenly the bottle flew out of his hands. He ran ahead to quickly grab a hold of it. A shiver broke out of him. Then, suddenly, a quick burst of water - like a volcano spouting out fumes - erupted somewhere off, a few yards in the water. Jeremy stood, stunned, for a moment as he thought he saw someone - or something. Just as he was about to yell out for them, the imagery shifted. 

Jeremy swayed, his vision going blurry, before clearing. Strange, he thought, looking back at the water. There was nobody there. He left quietly, staring down at the 1979 Cola bottle. It was only later that night he would recall those two strangers, whilst eating ramen with Erica, those whom he had left behind on the beach.

_ _ _


	2. Fear of the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back ladies and gents, to chapter (technically) two. 
> 
> FYI, in my story, Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus during their time when they were only fifteen. So, technically, they are still 15/16

The salty ocean water was what hit Percy first. Even though it was toxic and muddy, Percy finally felt like he was breathing air. In his right arm, he held Riptide, who was glowing and casting golden shadows across the sea floor. His right arm had a huge slash across it - a little something he had probably gotten a while ago - but he still held on. On his other hand, he held Annabeth, who was still half-conscious. She looked pale, even in the dark. He circled his arms around her. Then, remembering she couldn't breathe underwater, he created a small bubble of air around her. After making sure she was alright, he quickly glanced through his surrounding, but it was so dark he couldn't see more than 3 feet in front of him. He kicked his feet upwards, trying to swim as fast as he could. After a few moments, he though he could see the surface from the moonlight. 

Just when Percy thought he was reaching the surface, something grabbed his foot. He yelped, and looked down. It was a black, spiraled string of water that had seized his foot. It felt like thousands of shards of glass had dug into his foot. Before he could react, one clung itself onto Annabeth, and violently tugged her down.

It yanked them downwards, towards the cracks in the ocean floor. "No..." He breathed. He couldn't - wouldn't - go back. Never with Annabeth like this. Percy prayed to Poseidon, his Dad, for help, before forcing the water - the polluted, disgusting water - to his will. The shards of glass that had lodged themselves on to his skin painfully dragged down against his skin. Percy prayed, to no one in particular, as his breathing shuddered. 

Just when he thought he would collapse from the exhaustion, the ocean floor violently shook, and snapped close. They snapped off demon strings like sharp scissors. Distantly, he thought he heard a woman laughing, delightfully.

When he heard that laugh, Percy thought his heart had stopped beating again, and let Annabeth go. He felt like he first had when Tartarus manifested into his small form and cursed Annabeth and him. Everything pulsed and ached, but all he could do was feel paralyzed. Shakily, he took in a breath, and forced his body to hold itself together as he tugged Annabeth back to him. Her little bubble of air hadn’t collapsed, thankfully, but she didn’t look any better than before either. Not wasting another second, Percy swam them back to the surface.  


() () () () () () () 

Annabeth started to stir when they got to the shore. “Sea-wee bwane?” Her words were muffled. And-- Oh. They were still wearing their t-shirts from Camp Half-Blood. 

“You alright?” Percy asked, as he steadied her on the shore. Annabeth's eyes were closed, her lips pressed tightly as she tried to concentrate. Her skin felt cold and smooth, but also dry, like marble against his skin. Her blonde curls, which were always braided or combed to perfection, were drenched in salt water. She knelt down to the sand, clutching her stomach. Janice, her old tiara weapon, dropped by her side. 

“Fine? Yeah I'm-” She stopped herself, doubling over. Percy reached out to her, holding her hair back. Quietly, he dried themselves. 

“Um. I'm not sure you are,” He said, then stopped himself. Wait, what language was he speaking? And why did it make sense to him? 

"No, no. I'll be fine." She sat up, and looked up at the sky. "We got out. We're alive." She said, closing her eyes. "We're alive?" Her eyes snapped open. 

Percy opened his mouth to confirm her suspicions, for it to only be cut off. “What are we saying?” Annabeth frowned. A cold wind blew on the shore, almost like a whisper. Then, Percy heard a new voice. 

“That, my young demigods, is English language.” Percy turned. 

On the sand, a few feet away, was Athena - the Greek Goddess of Wisdom.


	3. You Know it's Bad when Athena Hesitates

“You’re joking.” was the first thing Percy had said, but even he couldn’t help but notice there was no punchline. Also, Athena never joked around. Her eyes were steel-ey, her lips pressed tightly together, “My blessing to you still counts, so you will know everything you need to know about this new world. I am sorry, but even I can’t change your destinies. I had warned you, if you go after chasing after love, the Fates will not have mercy.”

“But surely - this is Greece, right?” Annabeth said. But as soon as she spoke, her words slurred. She held up her hand, as if to say ‘Hold on, wait’. Unfortunately, Percy felt the same feeling wash over him. 

‘The United States of America is a federal republic of fifty states, a federal district, and several territories. The nation was founded by thirteen colonies of Great Britain along the Atlantic seaboard-’ Memories, flashbacks, screenshots of History washed through like heavy ocean waves on sand. Indigenous Peoples, in this ‘America’, screaming. War. Bloodshed. Guns. Freedom. More War. Then, Percy saw Rome and Greece. More pictures. The Fall of Rome. Every feeling, tragedy, washed over him. By the end of it, when Percy could blink and breathe properly at the same time, he faced Athena once again. 

“America. Okay, cool.” Annabeth’s voice was multiple octaves higher. She sounded breathless. 

“Yes. You were destined to make it to this timeline, safely. The old Great Prophecy has been spoken and it is now up to you and the other Campers at ‘Halfblood to save us from the world - Gaia.”

“She’s awake?” Percy asked, sounding a little alarmed. Last time he’d checked in with her, she was still fitfully sleeping in her little Earth-dome cage. Athena closed her eyes, taking in a small breath. “Yes. Kinda. Almost. Sorta? Not yet.” 

Annabeth started, “But why-” *Why us?* “-Why now?” She said instead. Good save, Percy thought. Athena eyed us warily. “Because you are here.” That's it, Percy thought, he hated his life. "Sacrifices, children. She wanted it to be you two.” Athena hesitated, for probably the first in centuries. 

“I cannot say more. I am merely a guidance for you two.” She produced two small orange pieces of paper out of thin air. “Here. Bus tickets to New York. Camp Halfblood relocated many times through the centuries. It’s currently located on Long Island, New York. North from here, where you are in North Carolina.”

She handed them orange tickets. “I have already given you modern clothes, bus tickets, and a wallet with some cash in case. Just remember, stay out of everyone’s way. No one here knows you, except old monsters who may still catch on to your scent. Be weary of everything, and get to Camp Halfblood preferably alive.”

That sounded great. 

Then, suddenly, Percy had a thought. His lip twitched. “Wait, do Dionysus and Chiron still work there?” 

“...Yes”

“Wicked.” He grinned. At least they were still there. They probably didn’t remember him, but Percy could work on making their life horrible later.

Athena looked at her wrist, like she was checking the time. She looked up. “I must go now. The nearest bus stop is across the street from there.” She pointed across to a dark street with a lampshade on. There was a small blue sign sticking out there, by a glass casing, that read ‘NIGHTLY EXPRESS’. Athena looked back at us, one last time. “Good luck.” she said, before vanishing into a poof of air. 

Percy turned to Annabeth. “So… What’s a bus?”

He regretted the words as soon as they came out my mouth. Soon, a dictionary’s worth of knowledge had shoved its way inside his brain. They both winced. Percy sensed a major headache coming up soon.

After a few moments of a calm silence, Percy sighed and looked at their orange bus tickets. The bus was supposed to arrive at 7:30 PM. It was 7:15. Percy looked at Annabeth. "Well, I guess we're making a trip back to good ol' Camp. Reuniting with old buddles!!" Percy squealed like a five year old girl, but his face was a dead giveaway of his inner turmoil. Annabeth laughed. "Let's get going, then."


	4. ~Flashback~

\- somewhere in ancient Greece, long long ago -  
Percy’s age: 11 years old. 

The light breeze blew through the castle’s windows, laughter like bells and crystals ringing. Perseus, a young boy about the age of 10, was trying to catch his breath, but as soon as he stopped he thought he heard the footsteps, and started running again. Sometimes, like any other human, he screwed up, badly. He may or may not have accidentally told the other kingdom’s prince to “Go away” when the boy had tried to say hello to him earlier that evening. The boy, Adrian, had only looked disappointed, but his (Perseus') step-father, "Gabe", had looked furious. He was maroon-red at the time, face a look or murder. Though Perseus was sure he had lost all of the guards, he ran through one or two more corridors and hid in what he thought was one of those dusty old closets. 

Persues locked the door, shaking badly, only calming when he heard the bolt click. “Argh!” Somebody behind him yelled. He turned around, only to greet a young satyr who looked a little older than him. “Oh! S-Sorry! I thought this was an-other room.” Persues gave him a shake-y smile and waved. “K-k-Prince Persu-wes!” The Saytr's body seemed conflicted on whether to bow or kneel, so it came out as a mixture of them both. 

Persues stared (it was probably very rude, but whatever) for a moment. The satyr wore a baggy old chiton and some sandals. He had curly dark brown hair, tan skin, and - hooves for... feet! Persues stood, shocked. “You’re a say-tar!” “Yes, my prince,” He kept bowing/kneeling. Persues frowned, “Just Percy is fine, oh and you can get up now!” The satyr got up.

“So… What’s your name?” “Ambros, my lo-” He cut himself off.

“Okay, cool. Where are we?" Percy moved in further, to get a better look inside.

“This is the servant’s room.”

“Why is it so small? Is it just you here?”

“Erm… No, I live here with my Mum and Dad and the other... servants.”

“Wow, you should come sleepover in my room. This place looks boring.”

Ambros winced. “Um. I'm not sure that's allowed. But, yea- wait, aren’t there… guests in the castle?” 

Percy stared at him, suddenly remembering the guards that were still searching for him. “Yeah, so?” 

“I dunno,” He kicked some of the laundry laying on the floor. “Shouldn’t you be with them? Doing meetings and stuff.”

"Nah.” He tried to put on a brave smile. “Okay...” Ambros thought for a moment, and then said, “Is your Dad really Posiedon? Like, the greek god?” He sounded doubtful, like it was just another rumour he had heard. “Yeah, but I’ve only met him once or twice.” 

Percy thought about the first time he'd met Posiedon. He had been sitting in the small, private garden, sneakily eating the strawberries from one of the maid’s baskets, when an old man in his mid-twenties had poofed up out of thin air. Posiedon had looked at him, grinned, and told him to pass a strawberry. He'd left after a few hours (something about new sandles being sold in the market). 

Sally, Percy’s mom, had almost had a heart attack when he told her later that day who he met.

Ambros grinned. “Woah, so, like, can you do cool sword stuff? Do you like fighting? Can you talk to mermaids?”

Percy grinned back at him. “Dunno about the last part, but I know a few tricks on swords? You wanna see?”

Just as Ambros was about to say something back, probably a "Yes! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!", Percy heard the guards walking down the corridor. His eyes widened, looking at the door. He looked back at Ambros. "I'll see ya later, gotta run. Don't tell anyone I was here, please."

Then, out of either sheer stupidity or pure desperation, he jumped out the window.


	5. Old Foes

This was the first time in all of Percy Jackson's demigod career where nothing went bad within the first four hours. Maybe the gods had finally listened to all of his prayers, Percy wondered. They were still on the bus, with Annabeth seated right next to him, (selfishly) hogging the window seat. Annabeth had convinced Percy to go to sleep for the first hour or so, when she would keep watch for any danger. Now, Annabeth was resting her head on his shoulder, half asleep.

The greatest challenge during the whole ride was figuring out how to not let his impulses kick in. For the first few minutes he played with Annabeth's fingers, intertwining them through his own. Her fingers were long and slender, her nails bitten off ruggedly. Some of blood was still caked under her fingernails and hands. Then, he had started combing his fingers through Annabeth's (excessively) long and wavy hair. Having been in Tartarus for more than a year (at least, in his sense of time) had really let her hair grow out; thick, long, wavy and tangled, just how he knew she hated it. Now, at least, it was half combed. 

A distant scream rumbled. Not human, but not complete Tartarus-edition monster either. Annabeth jumped, shaking, as she reached out for Janice. The sound still echoed in his ears, ringing like the bells of the Old Ages. "Let's get out of here," Annabeth whispered. "What, are you crazy?" Percy whisper-yelled back. The passengers on the bus hadn't noticed or reacted to the sound yet, so Percy was assured that the Mist was still working in this time. "It can't see well, but it can hear us. Be quiet, and let's get out of here." Percy nodded back at her, crouching out of his seat. Another, more prominent, screech rattled behind them on the road. Slowly, the bus came to a stop, as passengers looked back to see what was going on. Not wasting a second, Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and he made a run for the door, leaving a very confused bus driver as they had left deserted in the middle of the highway. Looking back, Percy saw it. The humongous shadow of one of his least-favourite enemies. The bus rolled away merrily, in almost a comical oblivion. "PERUSES JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE," The grumble in his voice shook the concrete path, trees shivering with their rainy leaves. "Is it just me or has he gotten taller," Percy squeaked. "I HAVE COME-" He swung his right fist, blindly grabbing a fistful of trees in his hand. "TO EXACT MY REVENGE." "Run." Annabeth breathed just as the Minotaur slammed his foot on the concrete, pivoting around to face them.


End file.
